Let Go
by illuminare
Summary: Set after the end of 7x14, "P.Y.T.  Pretty Young Thing " because the writers are just a bunch of teases. To sum it up, Lexie and Avery go out for drinks. Who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**, nor do I own any of the characters from the show. There isn't really a point to this story, and I am pro Mark/Lexie, but these days, who knows what's going to happen to that relationship. I was inspired by the song "Let Go" by Frou Frou, who is amazingly talented. I don't own the song either. Duh. Also, there will be a part two, containing only fluff, because fluff is my favorite thing to fill stories with.  
**

Jackson Avery rested his chin on his fist as he leaned against the bar at Joe's, staring up at the neon lights above the shelves of glasses and alcohol. He took a drink from his bottle of beer and exhaled slowly, rubbing his forehead, as if it would wipe away the pounding headache. No such luck. Another drink of beer and the bottle was empty. He slid it across the bar to Joe and nodded appreciatively when the bartender replaced the empty bottle with a new beer.

Above the chatter that filled the bar rang a bell, signaling someone's arrival or departure. Jackson checked his watch and reached for his beer, wondering how he was going to make it home. His fingertips brushed the cool glass of the bottle as it slid to his left, just out of his reach. Jackson paused, frowning and closing his eye tightly for a moment. Four beers could not have made him _that_ drunk. When he felt something brush against his arm, he opened his eyes and looked to the left.

Lexie Grey took a sip of Avery's beer and set it down on the bar between them, sighing loudly. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome…" Jackson replied, watching her as she shrugged off her jacket and laid it on the seat next to her. Her dark curls fell down the back of her white sweater as she shook them loose and accepted the beer that Joe placed in front of her. He smiled as she turned to him and lifted her beer towards him.

"To our stressful, sometimes crappy jobs." Lexie smiled & clinked her beer bottle against Jackson's before taking another swallow of the cool drink. Jackson laughed and took another drink. That was one they just had to drink to. Lexie arched her back and stretched, exhaling slowly and then relaxing a little, turning in her seat to face her friend and coworker. "How are you?"

"Glad to be out of the hospital. Sometimes I forget there's a world beyond that place." Jackson paused and glanced at the people around them. "For me, that world beyond the hospital is Joe's."

"Now that's just sad and pathetic." Lexie laughed, finishing off her beer and setting the empty bottle on the counter. Within seconds, Joe had replaced the empty bottle with a full one. Joe always seemed to know when his customers were having rough days, and his reliable service had made his bar the most popular in all of Seattle.

Feigning offense, Jackson turned away and picked up his beer. "I am not sad and pathetic." He bit back a smile when he felt her hand on his forearm. He took another drink and then turned to her, locking his eyes on hers and faking a pout.

Lexie giggled and patted Avery's forearm sympathetically. "You're a little bit sad and pathetic." She laughed at the scowl he made and shook her head, running her fingers back through her hair. She took another drink of her beer and then turned to look at him, resting her chin on her fist. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little sad and pathetic too."

Jackson shifted in his seat and frowned a little. "How do you mean?"

Lexie groaned and rubbed her temple. "It's just this whole Mark being a daddy again…thing. It's making me crazy. I think you might have to commit me to the psyche ward." She opened her eyes and looked at the man next to her, her dark eyes locking in on his brilliant green ones. The gentle smile that played on his lips comforted her, and she leaned a little closer.

Jackson ordered another beer and placed it in front of Lexie. "This one is on me." He smiled & lifted his bottle. "To our stressful, crappy relationships."

Lexie laughed and raised her beer. "I'll drink to that one."

* * *

Jackson passed his empty bottle of beer to Joe and reached over to steady Lexie, who was giggling uncontrollably. He couldn't help but laugh as Lexie tipped off her bar stool and fell against his chest, causing her to laugh harder. He could hardly remember what they were laughing about anymore, he just knew that she was finally letting go of her constant need to be in control, and he could tell that she loved the stress-free state she was in. He caught her elbow to keep her upright and glanced out the window, trying to spot the cab that Joe had called for them. They had lost count of how many beers they had consumed, but judging by their tipsy state, Jackson knew it was an unholy amount of alcohol. Thankfully it was a Friday night and neither of them had to work in the morning.

Dark clouds had rolled in and opened up over Seattle, spilling rain all across the state. Thunder rumbled as the storm clouds moved closer and closer. The bar was nearly empty now, except for a few people who were waiting by the door, hoping in vain that the rain would ease up a little, just enough for them to run out and crawl into the safety of their dry cars.

A pair of headlights cut through the darkness of the night, and the yellow cab pulled up next to the bar. Jackson reached for Lexie's coat and helped her put it on, looking into her eyes as he buttoned it up for her. He smiled when Lexie giggled a 'thank you' and quickly pulled on his own jacket, wrapping a scarf around his neck and setting cash on the bar for their bill. He turned to Lexie, who was still giggling a little and clinging to his arm for balance. "Ready?" Lexie nodded and he put his arm around her waist, pushing the door open and guiding her out into the driving rain. He opened the cab door for her and closed it as soon as she had scrambled inside. Running around to the other side of the car, Jackson pulled the door open and jumped into the cab, slamming the door behind himself. For a brief moment the only noise that could be heard was the rain that pounded against the hood of the cab. Jackson's eyes found Lexie's in the dim light, and they both dissolved into laughter as the cab pulled away from Joe's and headed in the direction of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Part two. I still do not own **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**, nor do I own any of the characters from the show. There isn't really a point to this story, and I am pro Mark/Lexie, but these days, who knows what's going to happen to that relationship. As previously stated, I was inspired by the song "Let Go" by Frou Frou, who is amazingly talented. I don't own the song either. Duh.  
**

Jackson and Lexie staggered through the pouring rain and through the front door of Derek and Meredith's home. All of the lights were off except for one that illuminated the spacious foyer. Jackson helped Lexie out of her dripping coat and hung it up on the nearest hook. He grabbed her elbow and steadied her as she tipped over while trying to take off her shoes. He pulled her closer and put his finger on her lips, leaning in close and whispering, "Shh, shh, shh. Lexie, you're gonna wake everyone up!"

Lexie giggled and held on to Jackson's arm, trying to keep herself from falling over. She laughed harder when he started to laugh quietly, shaking his head and pressing his finger a little harder against her lips. She was sure everyone was awake by now, but she couldn't stop giggling. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the front door and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Shhh, there we go." Jackson whispered, lifting his hand and brushing the wet strands of dark hair from her face. He glanced up the stairs and laughed softly when he was sure the coast was clear. When he looked back to Lexie, her brown eyes met his, and he found himself leaning in towards her, his fingers still tangled in her hair. Thunder rumbled outside and he moved closer to her, resting his forehead gently against hers.

Lexie lowered her eyes to Jackson's mouth, biting her bottom lip and placing a hand on his chest softly. She ran her fingers along his dark green scarf, lifting her eyes to meet his and tugging on the scarf gently, pulling him closer and kissing his lips softly. She paused for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She moaned softly against Jackson's lips as he placed his hands on her hips, moving her body closer to his. She quickly pulled off his scarf and unbuttoned his coat, pushing it back over his shoulders and down his arms, curling her fingers into the front of his shirt as his coat dropped to the floor.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Jackson guided her backwards into the hallway and towards his bedroom. Lexie giggled as they bumped into the door and he quickly grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open and stumbling into his dark bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind them and turned back to her, pulling her sweater up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor as he quickly stripped off his own shirt. He threw the wet shirt aside and reached for Lexie, digging his fingers into her dark curls and kissing her roughly as her hands grasped the waistline of his jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper and pushing the material down his hips. Lexie giggled against Jackson's lips as he struggled to undo her jeans. When he grunted in frustration, she moved his hands away and quickly removed her jeans, stepping out of them and pushing him backwards, moving away from the pile of clothes that had pooled at their feet. Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her throat, kissing and sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Lexie moaned softly and slid her arms around his neck, tilting her head back slightly as his lips left a trail of light kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine as he lavished kisses upon her.

Jackson ran his fingers lightly along her spine as he kissed every inch of her smooth pale skin. He lifted his head and reclaimed her lips in a deep kiss as he backed up towards his bed, pulling her with him. His knees hit the edge of his bed and he tipped over backwards onto the mattress, dragging her down on top of him. He laughed as she squealed in surprise, falling hard onto his chest. They giggled as he helped her sit up, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders as she leaned over him, running her fingers lightly along his jaw, studying his handsome features in the pale light that spilled in through the windows on either side of his bed. Her hair glistened in the moonlight and he twisted a curl around his finger, locking his eyes on hers and smiling warmly. "You are so beautiful, Lexie. And I'm not just saying that because I'm drunk. Which I am. I mean it. You are stunning." He felt corny saying it, but he couldn't help himself. She had to know how he felt. He wanted her to know that this wasn't just some drunken hookup with no feelings involved. There were a lot of feelings welling up inside his chest, and the most prominent feeling was complete and utter admiration. He could drown in her eyes.

Lexie traced his lips with her finger and leaned down to kiss him, stopping inches shy of his lips and looking deep into his brilliant green eyes, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Thank you, Jackson." She whispered before brushing her lips softly against his, pressing her hands against his firm chest and feeling his heart beating steadily against her palms. She kissed him harder as he ran his hands up along her sides, his fingers dancing lightly along the fabric of her red lace bra. Lexie gasped as Jackson pulled her down and rolled them over, positioning himself above her and kissing her fervently, the crashing thunder covering their groans of appreciation as their hands explored each other's bodies. Lexie moaned his name when Jackson sat up & moved to the end of the bed, returning moments later with a thick blanket. He threw it over them and settled down on top of her again, kissing her lips firmly and pulling the blanket over their heads as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, giggling against his lips.

* * *

Jackson groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, blinking against the light that peeked through the windows. He rolled over and checked the time. 11:53 am. His eyes caught sight of red lace on the floor and he stilled, the events of the previous night coming back to him in waves. Slowly he rolled over, trying not to wake his sleeping guest. Lexie's dark curls peeked out from beneath the blue blanket, and Jackson couldn't help but smile when he pulled back the blanket. She lay on her stomach, her head facing him, one hand tucked between her cheek and the pillow, the other tangled in her hair. She flinched in her sleep and moaned softly, snuggling deeper beneath the warm blanket. She was beautiful.

Jackson leaned over and kissed the top of her head softly, running a finger lightly over her cheek before sliding out from underneath the covers. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him and heading for the kitchen. After a cup of coffee, he made his way to the bathroom, desperate to wash away the smell of beer. He took the long way around the house, wandering through all of the main rooms and hallways before arriving at the bathroom, making sure that the house was empty. He quickly brushed his teeth and turned on the water in the shower, letting it run for a bit so that it had time to heat up. When he was satisfied with the temperature, he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, sliding the shower door shut and letting the warm spray wash over his body. He stood directly beneath the stream of hot water and closed his eyes, replaying his night with Lexie in his mind.

A faint creaking brought him out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes, wiping water from his face and looking through the foggy glass shower door, trying to see what had made the noise. "Lexie..?"

The shower door slid open and there stood Lexie Grey, the navy blue blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Miss me?"

Jackson grinned and took her face in his hands, kissing her lips hard, rubbing his thumbs lightly against her cheekbones before sliding his hands back into her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she dropped the blanket and lifted her into the shower, turning around and pressing her up against the tiled wall, lowering his mouth and kissing her neck as the water rained down on them. "I did miss you." He murmured against her throat, combing his fingers through her wet hair.

Lexie giggled and pulled back a little, his lips tickling her skin as he talked. She ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling the prickle of morning stubble against her soft fingertips. She squealed when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body flush against his, rubbing his cheek against hers, tickling her with his facial hair. "Jackson! Stop!" She pushed against his chest and tried to escape his assault. When he relaxed his grip on her waist, she backed up and gasped for breath, sweeping hair out of her face. When her eyes locked on his gorgeous green eyes, she couldn't help but smile. He was seriously attractive. _Seriously._

Jackson chuckled when he noticed the way Lexie was gazing at him as she absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked, winking when she lifted her eyes to his.

Lexie felt herself blush a little, and she stepped up to him, moving back beneath the warm water. She ran her fingers over his chest and smiled when he leaned his forehead against hers. "I just like to look at you. Can you blame me?"

"No," Jackson said, tipping Lexie's chin up and brushing his lips against hers softly. "I can't keep my eyes off of you." He kissed her a little harder and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her firmly against his chest. "You are beautiful, Lexie." He said before kissing her forehead softly and resting his cheek against her hair. He felt so lucky to have her with him, and he was going to do whatever it takes to keep her from messing this up. He was going to make sure Lexie Grey did not slip through his fingers.


End file.
